Santa Baby
by Daggerpoint
Summary: Jareth's friend drags him to an Aboveground club on Christmace Eve. What happens when he meets up with an old 'friend?


Disclaimer: I own not anything Labyrinth nor the song Santa Baby. I don't  
  
even have 25 cents so to sue would be pointless.  
  
AN: Yes it is March, but I thought "Hey why not? After all it's just sitting around on my hard drive. The sequel is in the works. Oh Yes, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEAS PLEASE Read and REVIEW! Thank you for you time.  
  
Santa Baby  
By Daggerpoint  
  
"Why are we even here again?" Jareth winced at the blaring music coming from the club, before him and his childhood friend Lance.  
  
Lance grinned and slapped Jareth on the back. "It's Christmas Eve."  
  
Shaking his head, Jareth sighed. "You really spend to much time up here. Must I remind you that it is a mortal holiday?"  
  
"Who cares? A party is a party." With that Lance dragged Jareth into the throng of the club.  
  
'I am really going to regret this.' Was Jareth's last thought.  
  
An hour later Jareth found himself ready to bang his head on the bar. The club had emptied out quite a bit, and by this time Lance was drunk and singing what he called Christmas carols with some other patrons.  
  
Suddenly the radio was switched off, protests coming from the drunken partiers, and the lights went dim. A voice came over the PR system. "Now for a special treat. Presenting Ms. Sarah Williams!"  
  
A roar went up and Jareth jerked up. 'Sarah Williams! But... No... Sarah Williams!'  
  
Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
  
I've been an awful good girl  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
The voice was smooth and teasing, as a spotlight reviled Sarah standing on the stage where a band had been performing earlier.  
  
Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
  
I'll wait up for you dear  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Jareth choked on the sip he had just taken. Sarah was dressed in what looked like a female Santa suit. Except with a skirt, a really short skirt.  
  
Think of all the fun I've missed  
  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
  
Next year I could be oh so good  
  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
  
Boo doo bee doo  
  
Sarah was now moving around the club. Dancing, flirting, her body enticing every male, and quite a few females. She had certainly grown up since she ran his Labyrinth at 15.  
  
Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
  
Not a lot  
  
I've been an angel all year  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
  
To a platinum mine  
  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
"Hot little thing isn't she?" Jareth was startled out of his thoughts, by Lance. "She's the reason I come to this club. Voice like an angel and a body like a goddess."  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself." Jareth growled.  
  
Lance looked at Jareth in shock.  
  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
  
I really do believe in you  
  
Let's see if you believe in me  
  
Boo doo bee doo  
  
Jareth ignored his friend in favor off watching Sarah move about the club. She was now approaching the bar area.  
  
Sarah's breath hitched as she realized who was there. But she simply smiled and kept on singing. She glided over to where Jareth was, and slinkly slipped onto his lap.  
  
Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
  
I don't mean a phone  
  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
  
Gently she sang the last verse to him.  
  
"Well well well. What a surprise Sarah."  
  
Sarah smirked, and slapped him with all her might.  
  
Jareth stared in shock. No woman had ever slapped him. They were all too  
  
greedy or taken with his looks. Therefore Jareth did the only thing he  
  
could, he glared.  
  
Sarah simply removed herself from his lap and walked back to the stage, the  
  
crowds parting easily before her. She spotted her manager shoving to get to  
  
her, and she smirked. Damn that had felt good.  
  
Jareth meanwhile was still to shocked to movie. Lance sat down beside him.  
  
"Damn man. What in the world did you just do to piss her off? I mean who  
  
wouldn't want a woman like her?"  
  
Jareth turned his glare upon his friend. "I didn't do anything." His eyes  
  
trailed back to the stage where Sarah was saying good night.  
  
Lance looked surprised. "You didn't do anything. You, Jareth, are lying  
  
through your teeth."  
  
"It's an old grudge. It has nothing to do with tonight."  
  
"Wait that could be! That wasn't the famous Sarah?" Lance grinned. "You  
  
never told me what a looker she is!"  
  
"Hands off. She's mine."  
  
Lance held up his hands at the look in his best friend's eyes. "OK. She's  
  
yours."  
  
Jareth simply stood and headed for the exit. Lance sighed and followed.  
  
***  
  
Sarah stared into the mirror in her dressing room, pulling her hair into a  
  
tight braid. She was ready to go home. After all she still had to place her  
  
presents beneath the tree. A knock at the door startled her. Sighing she  
  
called out. "What is it Jack?"  
  
The door opened and her manager walked in. "What were you doing out there?  
  
Do you have any idea what that could do to your reputation?"  
  
"Honestly Jack I don't really care. As for out there. It's a long story I  
  
don't have time to tell." She stood up and gathered her coat. "Now I have to  
  
go home and sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas." With that Sarah turned and walked  
  
past her stunned manager.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minuets later Sarah pulled into the drive of her childhood home. She  
  
no longer lived her, but had an apartment down town. Still her room was kept  
  
for when she came to visit, such as this occasion.  
  
Gently she acceded the front steps, her arms filled with packages. As she  
  
reached the door it opened, her stepmother waving her in. Sarah consented,  
  
and placed the presents on the hall table. "Hey Karen," she whispered.  
  
Karen smiled and hugged her. "Come on let's get these under the tree." With  
  
that the two women vanished into the living room.  
  
***  
  
Mean while Jareth had returned underground to brood. He sat in his throne,  
  
staring out the window at the vastness of his kingdom.  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
Wait what was it Lance had said, before they left the club. Oh yes. New  
  
Years Eve. They simply must return on New Years Eve. Oh Yes. After all Sarah  
  
was going to be singing again.  
  
Jareth smirked. He wasn't going to let her get away with slapping him.  
  
Actually he just wasn't going to let her get away at all. 


End file.
